A Second Rose
by Rose42012
Summary: Amy Rose has a sister. The 15 year old rebellious punk, Kora Rose. She is outgoing, tough, and ready for anything. She catches the eye of a certain Shadow. But will he confess his feelings to her before she has to leave in two weeks? Sonic/Mina Tails/Cream Rouge/Knuckles Silver/Blaze. Shadow/OC NO FLAMING PLEASE! Cover Image of Kora Rose made by me


A/N Hello. I AM SO SORRY YOU GUYS! I've been doing so much arty stuff I have barely touched ff! So, uh here is my new ff about Amy Rose's secret older sister, Kora, I may not finish this again. Basically, ShadowxOc. Yup.

Rose x

* * *

Chapter 1: Kora.

The moon glistened off the top of the buildings in Soleanna. The cloudless sky silent except for the odd airplane. A dark female figure ran across the top of the buildings. Flipping and jumping from one to the next. Her green eyes sparkling in the winter moonlight. She was on a mission. A mission to find her sister. Recently, she had discovered the whereabouts of her younger sister, and her clan, known only as Project Ultra, had been instructed by their leader, the one they called 'Metallic' to find a certain blue hedgehog named Sonic. The girl was 15 years old. A young woman. Her dark pink and black bangs fell over her bright green eyes as she leaped onto another building. There! She saw it! A blue flash of light on the ground. She followed the blue light until it reached a dead end and she cornered it...or should that be...him.

"Sonic the hedgehog I presume?" the girl asked. She folded her arms, her hands covered with black leather fingerless gloves. THe blue hedgehog turned and looked at her. He smiled a little. He looked at the girl.

"Yeah, that's me." he folded his own arms. "Who are you?"

"My name is Kora. I believe you know the whereabouts of my sister?"

"Sister? Who?"

The girl chuckled. "My name is Kora Rose. You know of my sister Amy...correct?"

* * *

Amy Rose sighed as she wandered the streets of Soleanna. Still no sign of Sonic. He had been here last night, when he left camp, but now he was gone. Amy looked at the midday sun. She smiled. The sun in Soleanna was beautiful. It seemed to sparkle in the sky. Amy chuckled. One day, the thought to herself, one day she would marry sonic and her dreams would come true.

"Still looking for sonic?" a deep male voice said behind her. She looked around.

"Oh, hi Shadow." the black hedgehog stepped towards her and folded his arms. "You do know how he feels towards Mina. Right?"

Amy hung her head and sighed "Yeah. I know. He loves the mongoose. I mean, what does she have that I don't?"

Shadow shrugged "I don't know. I've never taken an interest in girls. All I know is Mina is a famous singer. Maybe that's why Sonic likes her. I don't know."

Amy looked down. "I don't really know what's so important in a voice. All that is is sound. It's more about personality, right?"

"No idea, Amy, no idea."

"Mina's personality matches her voice. It's beautiful. Like her." Sonic said leaning against the wall behind them. Shadow and Amy looked around and saw him.

"Maybe." Shadow shrugged. Amy just sighed.

"Amy." Sonic pushed himself off the wall. "Last night I met a girl. She said...well...she...ugh just come and see. You too Shadow." Sonic said as he turned the opposite direction and walked back to base. Inside the main lounge, a female hedgehog was sitting on the couch talking to Rouge. She looked a bit like Amy with three similar bangs on the front of her head, and the same green eyes as Amy, but this girl was older. Her fur was a darker shade of pink and her three bangs were black at the tips. She wore a black headband and had a black earring in her left ear. her hair was longer than Amy's. Reaching her elbows. She wore a one-shoulder black shirt and navy blue jeans tucked into black and dark pink boots. She wore navy wristbands and a third band on her left arm. She wore black leather fingerless gloves. She looked very punky. She stared at Amy for a few seconds whenever she walked in.

"Amy Rose?" the girl asked.

"Yes that's me...a-are you who I think you are?" Amy's eyes were so wide they looked like there were about to pop out of her head. Amy had learnt several years ago that she has a sister, but she never believed it to be true.

"Yes! I'm Kora Rose, I'm your sister." Kora smiled as her younger sister hugged her. Her smile soon faded. "Amy, I have some bad news..." she held Amy's shoulders. "I'm afraid our Mother and Father..."

"Yes? What about them?"

"Mephiles...killed them..."

"WHAT?!" Amy knew about Mephiles all too well. He had killed Sonic in order to release Iblis by making the Princess of Soleanna, Elise, cry. He succeeded, but Amy and the others managed to find all seven Chaos Emeralds and saved Sonic's life. Amy collapsed on the floor crying her eyes out. Tails hugged her and comforted her. Shadow looked confused.

"When was this?" he asked her. He had defeated Mephiles so it was impossible for him to ave broken out and killed Amy and Kora's parents.

"Six months ago. When Mother died she told me about Amy. I had never known that I had a sister. When I told my clan about it, they told me about Sonic and it took me six months to track him down to Soleanna. I've been travelling for a long time."

"Your clan is Project Ultra, correct?" Shadow smirked.

"WHAT? How do you know that?!"

Shadow simply removed one of his gloves and showed her a yin yang type symbol on the back of his hand. Kora took off one of her gloves revealing a similar mark. She gasped.

"Sh-Shadow?! You're alive?" Kora's jaw dropped.

"I survived. I thought you were dead Kora. That's why I abandoned my place at Project Ultra. Everything reminded me of you, Aryanna and Rikann."

Kora smiled and hugged Shadow.

"We lived Shadow, we lived."

A/N Sooo? First chapter! I'm going to continue this for as long as I can, I kind of like the story I'm setting here but meh if you lot don't like this. I wont continue a lot. see y'all!

Rose x


End file.
